The present invention relates to a new and distinct floribunda rose variety which was originated by our crossing as seed parent the variety known as `Sassy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,559) and as pollen parent an unnamed seedling (70270-2). The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Devsmooth`.